


come on, love (lets light up the moon)

by ghostlypup



Series: coffee shop au [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU, soulmate energies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: And this time when he leaves, the bustle of the cafe doesn’t die down and the boy is too busy serving someone to say thank you. He walks over as slowly as possible, so he can at least try to catch his eyes. And it’s not until he’s opening the door when they do finally lock. And it’s barely there; a brief ghost of a smile. But Eliott still holds onto it for the rest of the day.Or, a coffee shop au where Lucas gives Eliott free tea until he takes a hint.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: coffee shop au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594150
Comments: 27
Kudos: 323





	come on, love (lets light up the moon)

It gets placed on his table when it’s late in the evening, when it’s 5 minutes until closing time, when he’s furiously scribbling at his paper to get the last few paragraphs in. A small cup of tea. Head down, ranting about some art technique, he doesn’t see it at first. But then he feels it; feels the heat radiating from the small ceramic mug. And smells it; smells the earthy, sweet steam whisper past him. 

Eyeing it for a second, he looks up and scans the small room. He’s the only person left, which doesn’t surprise him.

But then he sees him.

Sees the short boy tinker around at the counter, head down and shoulders hunched anxiously together.

Eliott watches as his back stays turned to him as he grips the mug and takes a sip.

It’s a little too bitter; he normally has two sugars his tea. But it’s warm; warmer than the biting outside temperature that nips at his cheeks. So he drinks it; drinks periodically as he finishes the last of his essay in speedy timing.

He’s shoving everything in his bag, desperately trying to hurry so that the poor boy can probably go home. Quickly walking over to the counter, he places the mug and coughs slightly. The boy turns around, a smile gracing his face.

Eliott then digs out five euros.

“Here. For the tea.”

“Oh,” the boy says, scratching the back of his neck slightly. “You don’t have to. It’s on the house.”

“Oh, right.” He blushes, and awkwardly takes back the money which results in the guy snickering. “Thank you.”

“That’s alright.” He shrugs. “It just looks like you needed it, you know.” He vaguely points to where Eliott was sat.

“Yeah.” The smile on his face is involuntary; something about the whole situation just itches to pull at his cheeks. “Well, I better get going. Thank you again, for the tea.”

Then he’s walking out the door, into the cold air that washes against his body. And it’s not until he’s walking home that he realises he forgot to ask for the boy’s name.

***

The next time it happens it’s a lot busier. He’s tucked himself into a small corner, away from the noisy families and boisterous friend groups. Typing up another draft for his essay, his fingers swiping over his lips gently.

This time he sees him. He stops by the other tables, a tray stacked with drinks. And when he gets to his, he smiles slightly and places down a small mug. Eliott looks up from his screen and watches as he walks away, tray tucked under his arm and lips pulled gently in his teeth.

Bringing up the mug to his lips he takes a sip. It’s the same as last time; not quite sweet enough. But he drinks it quickly nonetheless and it’s like a warm hug to his insides.

And this time when he leaves, the bustle of the cafe doesn’t die down and the boy is too busy serving someone to say thank you. He walks over as slowly as possible, so he can at least try to catch his eyes. And it’s not until he’s opening the door when they do finally lock. And it’s barely there; a brief ghost of a smile. But Eliott still holds onto it for the rest of the day.

***

It happens again when Eliott seems to be having the worst day in the history of All Days.

First, he woke up late. He’d forgotten to even set his alarm and woke with a bolt of lighting panic; ran around his flat until he had everything and left. So not only was he rushing to his lecture with his heart beating so loud in his ears he couldn’t hear anything properly, but his legs were like jelly; anxiety and guilt pumping through his system with a constant reminder of  _stress stress stress._

And then he’d had to walk into the lecture hall late. Door squeaking open so violently and embarrassingly loud, everyone whipped their heads around to gawk as he sat in one of the chairs at the very back. And he knows that everyone probably forgot about it ten seconds later, but he couldn’t help feel like everyone had suddenly grew eyes in the backs of their heads and were watching him like a spec under a microscope.

And he’s walking to the small coffee shop, a haven that he seems to have found over the few weeks. A place where he can let his anxiety go with warm coffee and low lights. But he’s walking there quickly, and he’s looking down at his phone so he doesn’t see him, and knocks straight into the guy. And it would be fine. It would be fine, except the man had said very loudly and frustratingly  watch where you’re going!  and Eliott wanted the ground to swallow him up whole there and then.

It stays with him as he walks into the shop, as he rushes in and finds a seat in the corner. So when five minutes later, the boy places down a small cup of tea onto his table Eliott cries. Sobs, even.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry— I can take it away?” And he’s reaching forward, his hands shaking to grip the mug.

“No!” He stops him, knocks his hands away a little to violently.

_God this is so embarrassing._

“I’m sorry. It’s just— it’s been—“ Eliott stops, presses his hands hard to his eyes and sighs. “This is probably the best thing that’s happened to me all day.”

“Oh.” The boy says, a little sympathetically. “I’m sorry.”

He wipes desperately at his eyes. “This is so embarrassing.”

“No, it’s okay.” The boy says, his voice light and assuring. “It’s just a shit day, yeah? It will pass.”

He says it so gently, and with any other person Eliott would hate it. The way people try to downplay everything, try to shrug it off and make him move on. But with him it’s so different; his light, airy tone is nice. It reminds him that he won’t in fact die just because he’s having a bad day.

“Yeah. You’re right.” He smiles back at him, and it does something inside Eliott’s stomach. He watches as the boy fiddles around with the end of his apron.

“Actually, I finish my shift in an hour if you want to do something?” He’s looking at the floor, watching as his foot shuffles against it. And it’s all so endearing it makes Eliott’s heart jump to his throat. “I actually know an ice cream place that I love.”

“Ice cream?” He looks outside to see the frost hugging the window. “In this weather?”

The boy laughs. “I mean its already cold outside, what more harm can it do? It’s fun.” He finishes, shrugging.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah? I know an hour is kind of long to wait, but...”

“I don’t mind waiting.” Eliott says, shaking his head a bit.  _I would wait longer for you, anyway._

“Okay.” And he’s smiling, wide and slowly walking away from his table. Eliott watches as he suddenly stops and turns around quickly. “I’m Lucas, by the way.”

“I’m Eliott.”

“Eliott.” He says, nodding; a slight rosey blush tinting his cheeks. “I’ll see you in an hour.” And then he’s walking away. 

***

Once they get to the parlour, they both choose their ice cream; Eliott gets chocolate and Lucas gets vanilla and they both grimace at each other’s orders. 

_Chocolate is too sweet._

_And vanilla isn’t? _

_It’s more subtle, a grown up ice cream if you will._

They’d both laughed and Lucas brought them over to a small picnic area with a few benches scattered on the grass. And it would be better if it was summer, if the weather wasn’t beginning to step into the minus degrees, if the sun wasn’t already starting to set. But actually, Eliott likes it like this. The cold bench beneath his legs grounds him, and besides— the orange, swirly mix of indigo sunset is doing wonders on Lucas’ skin.

He’s staring, he realises as Lucas ducks down and his lips turn up in a small smile. He watches as he takes a small bite of his ice cream, so Eliott does the same; all the while watching the blush grow on Lucas’ cheeks.

“So,” Lucas starts, looking up from his ice cream. “What do you study?”

Eliott smiles. “Fine art.” 

Lucas raises his eyebrows. “An art student?” He shakes his head a bit. “But you always seem to be writing.” 

“Yeah.” Eliott laughs slightly, shrugging. “There’s unfortunately a lot of writing too.” 

“You don’t like that part?” 

“It’s not that I don’t like it— I just prefer the practical side. Without sounding too cliche, I get to express myself more, you know?”

“Yeah, I do.” Lucas takes a small bite of his ice ceam again, holds the spoon against his lips. “So, you have anything you could show me then?”

“Hm,” Eliott purses his lips. “Maybe one day.” 

Eliott watches as Lucas smiles around the small spoon, his teeth biting the plastic. 

And _God_, Eliott feels so nervous and vulnerable right now. But in a good way. Like he could spill his deepest darkest secrets and they would stay safe to Lucas’ welcoming ears. 

“What about you? You study anything?” 

Lucas grins. “Astronomy.” 

“Wow.” 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Eliott looks down at his ice cream; mixes it around a bit before taking another bite. “You just didn’t strike me as the science type.” 

“No?” Lucas raises his eyebrows, a small smirk growing at the corner of his lip. “What do I strike you as then?” 

Eliott leans back a bit, looks at Lucas whilst humming. It makes Lucas duck down again and his shyness makes his heart beat just a little bit faster. 

“Literature.” 

“Literature!” Lucas’ laugh is loud and sweet, almost as sweet as the ice cream he’s eating. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it.”

“What? You don’t like literature?” 

“Eliott, the only way I got through literature in high school was by sleeping through half the classes.” 

“Oh, Lucas. You wound me.” Eliott puts his hand to his heart and clenches. “Keats? Woolf? Plath?”

Lucas laughs. “You keep saying names as if I have any idea who these people are.” 

Eliott looks up to the sky and closes his eyes, a faux sob coming from his mouth. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Lucas.” He looks back down to see Lucas laughing again, the plastic spoon from his ice cream dangling from his mouth. 

It’s as he’s taking the spoon away that a small dribble of ice cream lands on his chin. 

“Oh no,” Eliott says, laughing slightly. “Here.” And then he’s reaching forward without even thinking about it— bringing his thumb to wipe away the small stain on Lucas’ chin. 

Eliott can feel his heartbeat quicken; can feel it jump about as if he’d just gotten an electric shock. And he feels the way Lucas’ lips part slightly, his lower lip gently brushing against the top of his thumb.

He keeps it there. In fact he raises the pad of his thumb and then drags Lucas’s lip down ever so slightly. Feeling Lucas swallow—his hand gripping onto Eliott’s inner elbow—the air between them grows small. 

Looking up, his eyes lock onto Lucas’. He feels Lucas’ smile and he can’t help but smile back. 

“I should probably go.” Lucas whispers, his lips moving against Eliott’s thumb. “My roommates are probably wondering where I am.”

“Okay.” Eliott whispers back. He draws his thumb away but keeps looking into Lucas’ eyes. “I’ll walk you home.” 

The walk is a lot quicker than he’d expected. And he’s thinks it’s the cool air that makes him brush his hands against Lucas’ hand. Or maybe it’s the fact that he’s never felt as alive as he does now, that makes him open his hand and lace his fingers with Lucas’. Maybe it’s the fact that knowing Lucas doesn’t let go that lets Eliott hold on to him the rest of the way home.

“This is me.” Lucas says as they reach a small block of flats, gently letting go of Eliott’s hand. 

And he’s swaying. Standing closer to Eliott than he needs to. But he doesn’t mind. In fact he wants him closer— needs him closer. So he snakes his arm around Lucas’ waist and brings him in. The tips of their feet touch; their chests barley brushing against each other. 

“I had a good night.” Lucas says gently. 

“Mmm.” He smooths his hands down Lucas’ back slightly. “Me too.”

He feels Lucas slowly bring his hands up to lay on Eliott’s chest, and he really hopes Lucas can’t feel how hard his heart is beating. Or maybe he does want him to feel it. He doesn’t know— but he definitely knows he wants something else. 

He then brings his other hand to rest of Lucas’ cheek and leans in slightly, brushing the tips of their noses together. It’s cold but Eliott feels warm all over; like the first feeling of sun on your face after a long winter. 

“Can I?” Eliott asks, watching closely as Lucas’ eyes flick down to Eliott’s lips. He feels him take in a small, shaky breath. 

“You can.” 

It’s a small brush of the lips at first; quick and soft. And he feels Lucas smile into it, so he just  has  to lean back and look. And God, is it worth it. To see Lucas’ eyes closed; his face droopy and content. 

He leans back in, and kisses him again. More, this time. Turns his head and takes Lucas’ bottom lip between his teeth before pressing a firm and chaste kiss to his mouth. The sigh that Lucas lets out makes Eliott’s whole body tingle, so he tightens his arm around Lucas’ waist to get closer. 

He goes to lean back, but Lucas reaches an arm around his neck and keeps him there; and then he feels it as their mouths part slightly; Lucas’ tongue grazing slightly against his own. And he truly believes he could explode, right there. 

Their lips separate and Lucas leans back on a groan. “You have no idea how badly I want to invite you up right now.” He says, his eyes closed and forehead resting against Eliott’s. 

“Next time.” Eliott says on a smile. Lucas looks up and him, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Alright.” He places a soft peck on the side of Eliott’s mouth. “Next time.”

Lucas then pulls him by the neck and places another chase but quick kiss to his lips; and it’s only a couple of seconds but Eliott’s body lights up with the prospect of  _next time._ And it stays glowing as he watches Lucas walk away, stays as he walks home, stays even when he lays down and goes to sleep. 

Eliott doesn’t need two sugars in his tea anymore. His life is much sweeter now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!
> 
> kind of want to turn this into a series???? we’ll see!!!!!!
> 
> my tumblr is @mauuvelesbian :’)


End file.
